I love The Way You Lie
by Ms.Granger.Potter
Summary: Na primeira página da nossa história O futuro parecia tão brilhante Então essa coisa se tornou tão mal Eu não sei porque eu ainda estou surpresa
1. Primeiras Impressões

Gente essa é a minha primeira fanfic gostaria q vcs comentassem oq acharam do primeiro capitulo ,ah sim já ia esquecendo essa fanfic também meio q uma songfic pq em alguns momentos eu irei colocar musicas.

Nota da Autora: Eu não possuo Harry Potter.

CAPÍTULO 1- PRIMEIRAS IMPRESSÕES

Ele entrou no Grande Salão com um andar apressando e uma expressão emburrada, ele não a viu, mas ela o viu.

-Deve ser só mais um jogador de Quadribol idiota e metido. – pensou ela, já tinha o visto antes na Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Seus olhos o seguiram, por algum motivo ainda desconhecido para ela, ela não conseguia tirar os olhos dele, mesmo ele estando na mesa da Sonserina. Só percebeu que estava prestando tanta atenção nele quando Gina a cutucou:

-Pelo visto você deve estar gostando muito da estadia da Delegação de Durmstrang aqui não é?- Sussurrou Gina

Para sua sorte Gina não tinha percebido que não era na delegação inteira que ela estava prestando atenção.

-Não, se você não percebeu eu estava olhando para o novo professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas, é Alastor Woody não é?-Disse Hermione na esperança de mudar de assunto.

Gina não se deu por vencida:

-Ok, vou fingir que acreditei no que disse. É Olho Tonto Woody sim, mas oque acha da delegação de Durmstrang?

-São só um monte de idiotas interessados em entrar nesse torneio que também é idiota.-Sussurrou ela calando Gina de uma vez.

-X-

PDV(ponto de vista) de Hermione

Horas depois ela estava na sala em que se encontrava o Cálice de Fogo, lendo, quando Fred e Jorge chegaram com sua ideia "Pateticamente Obvia". Depois de Fred e Jorge terem se dado mal, ELE chegou , ela ainda estava prestando atenção no livro quando levantou a cabeça e o viu ele colocou seu nome no cálice e depois fitou-a com os olhos, ele tinha um olhar penetrante e lindos olhos negros, ela não conseguiu deixar de lhe retribuir o olhar. Ele lhe deu um leve sorriso e foi embora.

PDV de Viktor

Quando entrou para pôr seu nome no cálice não conseguiu deixar de reparar na linda garota sentada lendo perto do cálice. Foi andando tentando não olhar para ela colocou seu nome no cálice, mas quando se virou foi impossível não olha-la, ela era linda, mas não parecia que os outros meninos reparavam isso, ele se perguntou como isso poderia acontecer porém não encontrou resposta. Admirou-se quando ela retribuiu o olhar, ele ficou sem saber oque fazer, ela era tão linda e seus olhos castanhos conseguiam ser tão lindos feito ela, a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi dar-lhe um sorriso "tosco" e ir embora.


	2. A escolha dos Campeões

_**Bom, como o capítulo 1 foi bem curtinho vou tentar compensar fazendo esse maior. **_____

**CAPÍTULO 2-A ESCOLHA DOS CAMPEÕES**

**Hermione POV'S**

**-**Eu devo estar maluca!-pensei e mais uma vez troquei a forma com a qual estava deitada na inútil tentativa de conseguir dormir - Hermione oque há com você? Quer dizer que só porque um jogador idiota olha pra você é dá um sorriso você fica pensando nele o dia todo?-Era como se eu estivesse dividida em duas partes: uma toda com certeza era a razão porque era ela que estava gerando um monte de perguntas em minha mente e a outra parte eu não sei oque era, só sei que aquela parte estava completamente maluca.

-Bom não era apenas um jogador idiota, era um jogador idiota MUITO MUITO bonito. – falei isso baixinho para as outras meninas do dormitório não ouvirem , não pude conter o suspiro profundo que dei quando lembrei de seu rosto e seu sorriso.

–Além de maluca acho que agora eu estava ficando idiota igual as meninas que ficaram suspirando a cada vez que o viam! E daí que ele fosse bonito?-rebateu a irritante voz na minha cabeça- Afinal ele podia até ter sorrido pra mim mas não só pra mim, com certeza deviam haver mais garotas ao meu redor.

Já passava da meia noite quando finalmente consegui dormir. Na manhã os campeões tribuxos seriam escolhidos, fui para salão onde estavam todos reunidos para ouvir quem seriam os idiotas que arriscariam a vida naquele torneio estúpido. Bom levei um livro comigo (já que eu só iria ouvir quais seriam os escolhidos e ir embora) e teria conseguido ler se ELE não estivesse ali. Estava sentado com seus amigos e parecia extremamente animado, tentei me concentrar no livro mas não obtive sucesso então fiquei procurando algo que me distraísse, como não encontrei nada que me ajudasse a me distrair fui tentar ler o livro novamente dessa vez consegui começar e então mergulhei na Hermionelândia. Eu ouvia poucas palavras de vez em quando, notei que Dumbledore estava falando e ouvi-o dizer oque me parecia ser o final de uma frase:

... de Durmstrang é: Viktor Krum!-Minha cabeça se levantou rapidamente quando ouvi seu nome(felizmente todo mundo estava ocupado de mais olhando para Viktor quando eu fiz isso). Ele estava comemorando, sua expressão era de uma imensa felicidade e então deu um sorriso, por um segundo meus olhos se encontraram com os dele, eu senti minhas bochechas corarem então olhei pra baixo. Era óbvio que ele havia sido o escolhido.

Minutos depois ouvi o nome de Harry, eu não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, Harry também estava incrédulo e Dumbledore estava chamando-o.

-Anda Harry!-Eu disse-Anda, vai! Vai lá!

Então depois de Harry ter se levantado Dumbledore o levou para a sala onde estavam os escolhidos. Fiquei aguardando ansiosamente pela volta de Harry, Ron já tinha ido embora com uma cara de mal-humor enorme. Alguns minutos depois os 4 campeões apareceram pela porta Krum foi o primeiro a sair seguido por Cedrico e Fleur e por último saiu Harry.

-Hermione você acredita que eu não coloquei meu nome naquele cálice, não é?-disse ele em um tom baixo.

-Sei que não fez isso Harry.- E então o abracei na tentativa de conforta-lo.

Depois disso Harry saiu em disparada pela porta e eu estava prestes a segui-lo quando senti uma mão grande e áspera segurando a minha, automaticamente me virei para ver quem era.

-Olá! –disse ele com um sorriso- Eu serr Viktor Krum, e você er?

Senti uma corrente elétrica atravessar minha coluna.

O-oi-Gaguejei- Eu sou... sou...-Como é mesmo o meu nome?- Sou Her...

De repente ele soltou minha mão, um garoto tinha puxado Viktor, lhe dito algo em um idioma estranho e o levado para onde estava a delegação de Durmstrang. Ainda quando estava andando em direção a sua delegação ele olhou pra traz , olhou pra mim e deu um leve aceno(acho que aquilo foi um "Tchau") ainda havia vestígios de um sorriso em seu rosto, mas quando ele olhou para o garoto que o tinha puxado sua expressão ficou carrancuda e ele disse algo com um tom de raiva ao garoto.

Me dei conta de que Harry já havia saído então fui em disparada para os corredores procura-lo. Felizmente ele já estava vindo em minha direção quando o avistei.

-Hermione onde você estava? Fiquei andando pelos corredores falando sozinho feito um maluco pensando que você estava comigo.

**Viktor POV'S**

Eu tinha conseguido! Eu tinha sido o escolhido! Não que isso fosse uma surpresa para mim mas não posso negar que eu estava feliz. Quando olhei em volta percebi que ela estava olhando pra mim retribui o olhar e ela começou a olhar para baixo. Definitivamente ela era diferente, uma fã teria começado a gritar e a dizer as amigas oque tinha acontecido. Mas tive que ir para a sala que o diretor de Hogwarts havia mencionado, em seguida apareceram na sala os 2 últimos campeões e depois mais um garoto, sem dúvidas era mais novo que todos na sala, a cicatriz em sua testa revelava sua identidade: era Harry Potter.

Depois de ter nos explicado por que havia 4 campeões e não 3 na sala Dumbledore nos deixou sair.

Fui o primeiro a deixar a sala e Potter o último. A garota ainda estava lá estava esperando Potter. Oque os dois eram? Namorados? Quando ela o abraçou essa dúvida ficou ainda mais forte em minha cabeça. Potter havia saído e ela estava prestes a ir também, mas, eu não podia deixa-la ir, não sem nos apresentarmos, praticamente corri até ela a tempo de segurar sua mão para que não fosse embora.

-Olá!-eu disse sabia que aquilo estava soando horrível meu sotaque era evidentemente muito forte- Eu serr Viktor Krum, e você err?

Ela parecia meio nervosa e tive me concentrar um pouco para entender oque ela estava dizendo.

-...Sou Her...

Me vi obrigado a soltar sua mão, Alek estava me puxando

-Karkaroff está te chamando!-disse ele em búlgaro

Tive que ir, não podia desobedecer meu diretor, pelo menos consegui me despedir dela.

-Alek!-disse com raiva- Você não podia ter dito para ele esperar um pouco?- como era confortável falar meu idioma.

Mas de qualquer forma aquela não seria a ultima vez que eu a veria, não seria a ultima vez que eu ouviria sua voz(que era linda e doce, assim como ela),eu ainda precisava descobrir seu nome, descobrir se ela era comprometida...

-=-X-

_**E ai oque acharam do segundo capítulo?Comentem *-* **___


End file.
